Jocasta (Earth-616)
The robot named Jocasta was built by the robot Ultron in order that he might have a mate. To better allow this robot sentience, Ultron brainwashed his own maker, Henry Pym, into transferring the mind of his wife, Janet Van Dyne, the Wasp, into Jocasta's shell. The Wasp, in Jocasta's body, alerted her teammates, theAvengers, who defeated Ultron and reversed the process, leaving Jocasta a mindless husk. Ultron later revived Jocasta with a remote link, activating the mental "residue" the Wasp left behind. Jocasta was programmed to be loyal to Ultron but eventually betrayed him, choosing to help the Avengers defeat him again. Afterwards, Jocasta adventured with the Avengers for a brief time, but never felt accepted, and left them just before she, unbeknownst to her, was to be made an official member. Wandering the country, Jocasta was controlled by a pre-programmed suggestion to rebuild Ultron. She did, but soon teamed up with the Fantastic Four member, the Thing, and the robot called Machine Man to defeat Ultron. Sacrificing herself to try to kill Ultron, Ultron nevertheless survived until Machine Man reached down his throat to tear out vital circuitry. The Avengers held a memorial for their fallen ally, and the Machine Man attended, realizing his love for Jocasta. Jocasta was reassembled some time later by agents of the megalomaniac villain, the High Evolutionary. Jocasta retained enough of her programming to signal the Avengers and soon teamed with them to thwart the Evolutionary's plans to alter the people of Earth. Jocasta sacrificed herself once again to blow up the Evolutionary's base, but not before Captain America assured her that she was a true Avenger. Jocasta's robotic head was later discovered by Machine Man, who had been working on a way to resurrect his lover, when he was attacked by a form of the alien Terminus. In the same area, the arms dealer known as Madame Menace became involved in the fray, and found Jocasta's lost head, appropriating it for her own purposes. Much later, Madame Menace manipulated events so that Tony Stark would unlock Jocasta's programming so that she would become the basis for Menance's new weapons systems. Tony Stark soon realized the identity of the android helped Jocasta to awaken, and Jocasta managed to turn the tables on Madame Menace, seemingly sacrificing herself yet again. http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20050531050250/marveldatabase/images/0/03/Jocasta_002.jpg Jocasta In reality, Jocasta managed to survive by downloading her intelligence into Iron Man's computerized armor, where she reasserted herself. Jocasta's intelligence was placed within Tony Stark's computerized mansion, and she would help him with daily operation of his mansion as well as to procure information as needed. Unfortunately, since the Iron Man armor was used to house the programming that made up Jocasta, it became infected with the pre-programmed subconscious suggestion to rebuild Ultron, but, instead, managed to develop its own artificial intelligence. Stark was almost killed in a confrontation with the armor, but, in the end, it sacrificed itself to allow Stark to live. Stark left the armor buried on a deserted island. The armor was revived, however, by the Sons of Yinsen, a quasi-religious cult founded in remembrance ofYinsen, the co-creator of the original Iron Man armor that allowed Tony Stark to escape his Communist captors in Vietnam. Free of its artificial intelligence, the armor was contacted via remote by the head of Ultron, disembodied after his most recent encounter of the Avengers and in the company of the bio-synthetic robot being known as Antigone. The head attached itself onto the armor and took control of the Sons of Yinsen and the flying city that they inhabited. Another member of the Sons of Yinsen was helping Tony Stark in the guise of Iron Man. The two learned of Ultron's activities and that he planned to use the cult to wipe out humanity. Stark confronted Ultron directly and finally managed to download Jocasta's intelligence into the armor once more. The vestiges of the armor's intelligence battled with the presence Jocasta, the result of which caused Ultron's head to come shooting off the armor. The head hit Antigone, and both fell off the floating city, which Ultron rigged to explode after his defeat. Stark failed to find a trace of Jocasta and assumed her to have died fighting the sentient armor. In reality, Jocasta did not die. She appeared in possession of Antigone's body and left, taking Ultron's head with her. Jocasta was later seen at the Avengers mansion in her classic silver robotic form.[4] Jocasta was tasked by A.R.M.O.R. to enter a hostile, zombie infested reality, along with Machine Man, in order to find a cure to the zombie virus. After the mission, Jocasta and Machine Man got back together. Jocasta then went back to her ex-husband Ultron possibly to stall him from causing any more trouble in the future. This had dishearten Machine Man greatly. Jocasta is currently a member of the Mighty Avengers. She later became mechanically attached Salvation Two, in order to keep the Pympocket from dislodging from its own personal dimension. Category:Living Characters Category:Earth-616 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Avengers Members (Earth-616) Category:Stark Industries Members (Earth-616) Category:Computer Systems Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots